As electronics content in a typical vehicle has substantially increased, the demands on the battery and charging system of a typical vehicle have also increased. Moreover, with the advent of the hybrid gas-electric car and all-electric cars the battery and charging system becomes an evermore vital part of a vehicle. An unhealthy electrical system in today's car may jeopardize vital functions such as steering and braking.
Therefore, it has become essential for onboard computers to have sensory information about the charge used, charge returned and charge available from the battery and the overall health of the charging system. The main sensor for this is a current sense resistor integrated into the battery cable.
Traditionally, this is a flat resistor made of a MANGANIN resistive element terminated by copper pieces welded or brazed to each end of the resistive element. MANGANIN is an alloy typically 86 percent copper, 12 percent manganese, and 2 percent nickel which provides low resistance. This flat resistor would be located at the end of the cable adjacent to the connector to the battery and would be surrounded by support electronics encased in a potted container. Such a resistor may also be used in applications other than automotive application such as, but not limited to, galvanic plating power supply cables, welding cables, and other applications.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a resistor suitable for use in automotive and related applications where the resistor is connected to a cable.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a resistor which allows current sensing.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.